


Strongest et l'espoir de l'humanité

by orphan_account



Series: Humanity's Strongest and Hope [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fem!Armin, Fem!Eren, Late Middle Ages in France, Male!Annie - Freeform, Male!Ymir - Freeform, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have been reincarnated again after the Titan Era. This time it's in the Late Middle Ages in France. But this time, Levi was up for a surprise.....</p><p> </p><p>This is the sequel to Firmissimis Enim et Spem Generis Humani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonjour! We meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Haiiii!!! Thank you to those who read Firmissimis Enim et Spem Generis Humani! I know that some of you are anime lovers and don't want spoilers, so I decided to work another fanfic following the Firmissimis Enim et Spem Generis Humani. Those who are French, please let me know if the spelling is right. I relied on Google Translate for this, but I prefer using the real spelling, so help will be appreciated! I have to give you a warning if haven't read upon the tags. This fanfic will have a sad ending. Anyhoo, enjoy!

Late Middle Ages: Year 1344 in France

 

**Levi's POV**

 

I have been reincarnated into the world again. This time, there were no more emperors. No more Titans. Although the place was just like in the Underground at the Titan time. Hell. Starvation was everywhere. People could barely walk or stand, dying from just not being able to afford one loaf of bread. Those fucking nobles, stealing every ounce of our money. They were even worse than Emperor Nero. About the same as the Military Police and the nobles at the Titan era. But I wouldn't care less. All that was in my mind was finding my love, Eren.

 

My parents had already died. My mother starving to death, followed by my father. Now 21, I traveled around France, in hope to find Eren. I regained my memories about a couple years ago, when I have spotted someone familiar when I was had stolen three loaves of bread from the bakery. That certain person was lying its back against the wall, along with another person. I didn't recognize them immediately, only just have the feeling in my gut that this is someone from the past. I went up and check, and rage boiled in my veins, memories flashing through my mind. Annie. Ymir. They were cold, trying to huddle together for warmth. The knife was in my back pocket. I could end Annie easily here and now. But I couldn't. Even though Annie was a Titan who tried to take my Eren away, I just couldn't. It's probably because of our past together. I squatted beside them and saw not only their eyes were closed but another reason why I didn't recognize them before. They were reincarnated into males. Fuck. That had blown my mind away. I shook them on the shoulders. Both flew their eyes open and tried to knock me back, except they were too weak and they just slumped down.

 

"Geez, thanks for trying to push me back when all I'm trying to do is help you escape Death," I said wryly.

 

They looked up and I saw surprises on their faces when they saw me. I tossed two loaves of bread at them.

 

"You both look like you need this." There was a empty box nearby and I saw on it, eating my piece of bread, refusing to sit on the filthy ass ground.

 

They hesitated, looking suspiciously at me. I raised my eyebrow at them.

 

"You know I haven't poison the bread right? More like I don't have the money for that shit."

 

"Why?" the male Annie asked, his voice raspy.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Why would you do this? After what we dd to Eren. To you....."

 

"Look. That shit is over. The past is the past. I won't ask you why you did such a thing, but all I want to say is that I forgive you. You have your reasons and you can keep them." I tore out a piece of bread and began munching on it.

 

"Wait."

 

"What?" I asked annoyed.

 

"Where did you get these bread if you don't have any money?"

 

I smirked at them. "It's called stealing to survive."

 

"How did you manage to steal them? Those bakers guard them as vicious Titans!" Ymir questioned, his voice cracked.

 

"Ask no questions, and I'll tell you no lies."

 

"Fair enough," Ymir said, as he picked up the bread and began eating. Annie did the same.

 

We sat there eating our supper peacefully. Passerby came by and stared at us. I sent them a glare that sent that back to their businesses.

 

When we were all finished, I said to them, "Come with me. We can survive this hell together. Plus, you two were the only ones from the past that I came across with."

 

They both looked at each other and nodded.

 

"We agree with your proposition. We only found each other, too," Ymir said.

 

"Good. Now last question. What the hell I'm going to call you guys now, seeing that you shits aren't females anymore?"

 

"............."

 

"You just called to each other with your original names didn't you?"

 

Annie shrugged. "We're used to the names since we're reincarnated twice with the same names."

 

"You better change it, or else people will think you both are insane in the head."

 

"Hmpf. Well, I prefer my original. I think I'll stick to that," Ymir retorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

"Fine, I'll give you new names," I said. "Annie, from now on, you'll be known as the mushroom head, Armin."

 

"What," he arched an eyebrow at me. I used his boyfriend's name to call him that. I ignored him, pondering a name for Ymir.

 

"Ymir," I continued on. "You'll be known as the horse-faced bastard Jean."

 

"THE HELL?!" he exploded. "Seriously?! It had to be Jean!?"

 

"Shut up, Jean. You can come with me with the name Jean and have a higher chance of finding Christa and Armin. Or just stay here like a raggedy doll with no life."

 

Ymir-Jean immediately shot a question at me the moment I mentioned Christa.

 

"You think you know where Christa is?" he demanded.

 

"Not exactly. I've been traveling around France unlike you brats. However," I glared at Ymir- Jean who had his mouth open, about to speak. He paused and closed his mouth. "However, that was around the area where the poor areas are located. I have not checked the middle and upper class areas."

 

"Seems legit," Annie-Armin said, nodding his head.

 

"Okay, then."

 

We set off, leaving the small town behind. We stole in order to survive. We occasionally worked in order to earn some money to buy necessary supplies, such as clothing since winter is about to come. There were many times we got kicked out of the towns due to our social classes, but we didn't care, although Ymir-Jean slew an occasional string of curses at them. All we had in our minds was finding our lost loved ones.

 

When we had finally arrived to a town, where the upper classes lives in the center while the lower class lives surrounding. Jean and Armin didn't look like skeletons anymore, though hunger still clawed at them. Their traveling cloaks had not only covered up their conditions of their bodies, but also kept them warm in the fall winds. We even had our hoods up to battle against the cold winds. We looked around and saw that this town was different then the other towns we passed. Although starvation was at large, at least they looked decent enough to keep on surviving. Jean, Armin, and I wandered around, looking if any signs of our friends were around.

 

I wasn't paying attention when someone brushed past me. One my of my pockets got suddenly lighter. I growled. A pickpocket. The one who pickpocketed me didn't manage to get far away. I grabbed, from what it looked like, her arm and she squealed when she realized she was caught. She looked about around the age of 18. I dragged her to face me, not bothering to look at the details of her face.

 

"You piece of shit! Nobody goes around and steals my money. Now give it back before I'll tear your throat apart!" I snarled at them.

 

"...... Levi?" the girl stammered.

 

"Huh?" I was caught off guard, "How'd you kno-"

 

But that unfinished question was already answered when I got a closer look at the girl. She had long messy brown hair. Her skin was tanned, and she had flushed cheeks. But what really caught my attention were her eyes. Beautiful teal eyes.

 

".....That wasn't how I planned on meeting you, Eren."

 

".......Same to you, I guess. Being screamed at by your boyfriend who was within two reincarnations is not a pleasant ordeal," she replied, her eyes sparkling.

 

"Shut up and come here."

 

She complied and I pulled her close into a deep kiss, not caring that Jean-Ymir and Armin-Annie was ogling at us, amused. I have found my lover at last.


	2. Same to you, Monsieur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am pissed off as hell. I am writing this on March 9, just to let you know. Ignore any grammatical mistakes I had made. Due to my anger, I'm going to furiously type this fanfic with gusto.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

**Eren's POV**

 

I've been so surprised to see Levi. Actually, mostly embarrassed. I did not want to see him me not only as a thief but also a.... girl. 

 

 

When I was 5 years old, the memories came back to me from the Roman era and Titan era. It was completely overwhelming, especially for fragile brain of a child. I was immediately knocked unconscious. When I woke up in bed with my mother hovering over me, alive and gently smiling, I hugged on to her, crying. She embraced me back, saying it wasn't my fault that she died. It was our own personal world, me relieved that I have my mother back and safe in my hands. No dying by the fire and not crushed and eaten by the Titan. In this reincarnation, I'm determined to protect her as much as I can.

 

 

That was when I realized that I can't do too much as a 5 year old girl.

 

 

Due to me so infatuated as being a boy, I refused my mother's wishes to wear a dress. Sorry, mom, but I'm not going to wear girl's clothing. She had retorted back that I wore dresses during our first life together. The moment my memories came back, gone with the skirts and dresses. I wore boy's trousers, a long-sleeved shirt, a raggedy brown jacket, and ankle-high boots. I decided to let my hair stay long, for she basically begged me to at least some femininity within this third biological body of mine.

 

 

She had told me that she had already met Petra and Auruo, both were already together and married. I demanded her to let me see them, to apologize about the last life we had. However, mother already told me that once I had remembered they asked of her to say that I'm forgiven. And guess what. More tears poured down.

 

 

After that, she said she knew about some stories that went on in the Titan era after she died and before Levi's squad died. Levi. That name caught my attention and asked of my mother if she has seen him. She shook her head sadly. I was disappointed. But I'm not giving up. If my parents and Auruo and Petra are alive, then the rest should be fine.

 

 

Speaking of my parents, my mother had explained things to me that made me know why my father isn't so often at home. My father, who was from the upper class, had an affair with my mother, who's of the lower class. Obviously the moment my parents saw each other, they decided to, er, you know. Eh-hem. Anyways, although my father isn't at home so much, in order to not cause suspicion due to him being already politically married to someone else, when he is at home he spent as much time with me and my mother as much as he can.

 

 

During the times when my mother is busy working and my father wasn't at home, I decided to spend my time fighting and honing my skills. If Mikasa can throw me against the wall with barely any effort at the age of 10 and carry three ridiculously heavy crates during our training time during the Titan era, I'm pretty sure I can handle this. Since I already knew how to fight, I just needed to know the limits this body can handle.

 

 

It was a year later my mother gave birth again. I was excited, hoping that it would be Mikasa. But the moment I saw those bright green eyes, I was a bit deflated. But as time grew passed by, I realized it was Levi's former sister from the Roman era, Isabel. She had been born with the memories and at the moment her mouth was capable of speech, she was quite glad to see me this time, since I didn't have a chance to meet her at the Titan era, being eaten and all. But every moment was a blessing with her. She was as excitable and preppy as usual. We spent almost all of our time together, sharing stories.

 

 

It was two years later when I have found another person. I was just out walking around with Isabel when I caught a head full of filthy blonde hair. The person was on the ground, the look on his face hollow. I headed towards to the slumped figure with Isabel in tow.

 

 

"Armin."

 

 

The figure tensed and looked up, making my mind blown away. Armin. He is now a she, like me. She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

 

 

"Do I....... know you?"

 

 

My heart deflated hearing that, but her next sentence brought it back up.

 

 

"Isabel? Is that you?"

 

 

"Yep!" she chirped. "You remembered! Shame you don't remember this one here." She nodded her heads at me.

 

 

"But....." she then scrutinized me over and then let out a stifled gasp.

 

 

"Eren?!"

 

 

"Took you long enough," I huffed, placing my hands on my hips.

 

 

"Well, I didn't expect you to see as a female."

 

 

"Touche."

 

 

And that was how I found Armin. I was happy, since one of my best friends returned back to me. I took her back into our house, where my mother tended to her. She had said that her grandfather and parents already died. She admitted that she had decided to starve herself to death until Isabel and I found her. I scolded her for such reckless actions.

 

 

"Look who's talking about reckless actions. You got yourself in a lot of trouble during the Titan era," she accused.

 

 

"What?!" my mother said sharply. "What did he do?!"

 

 

And on that faithful night, I received a grim reminder. Don't ever mess with Armin.

 

 

He had asked if we met anybody and sadly replied back to him just Petra and Auruo.

 

 

By the age of me being 18, Armin 16. and Isabel 17, that's when hunger struck the area we were living. Prices rose and people were dropping like flies. It was even worse than the event when Wall Maria was kicked down. My father did all he could to send us necessities for us to survive. It was good quality, but not enough quantity. It was then Isabel and I resorted to stealing, with Armin on lookout. Due to Isabel living with Farlan and Levi in the Underground in our last reincarnation, she gave us some tips on stealing. It was quite helpful, eventually leading me to pick-pocketing. My mother didn't approve, but it's not like we have any choice. Isabel was just thrilled to have the excitement of danger back, only complaining that the work would of have been easier with 3DMG.

 

 

Then it was one day, I saw three hooded traveler

 

 

s that arrived at my town. Perfect. I casually walked my way at them. hopefully not looking suspicious. I brushed past the leader in the middle, quickly grabbing hold of the bag of coins that was dangling at his hips. I smirked inwardly as I felt the weight of the gold. But suddenly, the traveler growled, indicating that he did realize I had pick-pocketed him. Before I knew it, he fluidly grabbed me harshly on the arm, making me squeal. Damn, I'm screwed. He forced me to turn around so I can face his fury, but the moment I saw his face I just stared. The black locks that cover his forehead, the pale complexion of his skin, and the piercing grey gunmetal eyes were shown in full glory beneath the hood.

 

 

"You piece of shit! Nobody goes around and steals my money. Now give it back before I'll tear your throat apart!" he shouted at me, making me cringe.

 

 

"..........Levi?" I stammered out, scared how he's treating me.

 

 

"Huh? How'd you kno-" My heart was about to go into the abyss when suddenly a look of surprise flashed across his face.

 

 

".....That wasn't how I planned on meeting you, Eren."

 

 

I teased him back. "Same to you, I guess. Being screamed at by your boyfriend who was within two reincarnations is not a pleasant ordeal."

 

 

"Shut up and come here," he said gruffly.

 

 

And with that he pulled us into a deep kiss. He nipped my tongue, causing me to moan. He took advantage and slipped his tongue in past my lips. I could his gliding tongue, wrestling with my own. Saliva was exchanged and I was emitting hot breaths. Unfortunately, I had forgot that he had companions.

 

 

One of them coughed into their fists, interrupting us. I pulled away from Levi's lips, embarrassed, my cheeks were heated up. Levi just looked annoyed.

 

 

"Um, sorry," I said awkwardly.

 

 

"No need. After all, you didn't see him for a long time," a male's voice replied. amused.

 

 

"Wait, you're from our reincarnations?" I asked.

 

 

"Yes," the other companion says rather softly.

 

 

They both looked at Levi, in which he nodded. They removed their hoods, relieving their identities to me. I sucked a deep breath. Annie. Ymir.

 

 

"You...... found them?" I asked Levi.

 

 

"Yea, they were just sitting there, dying. I had to help."

 

 

I nodded slowly at him and faced towards his companions. Of all the people, I did not expect to see Ymir and Annie there. But before I could say anything, Annie spoke first.

 

 

"Eren, we're sorry for what we did at the Titan era. We know how much it hurt you and yet we did it anyways. We don't ask for forgiveness bu-" she started off, but I intervened.

 

 

"Annie, the past is the past. What you were doing is what you believed what was right. I forgive you. It's okay." I took hold on one of her hands and smiled gently at him, as he cried softly. Which was strange since Annie is now a male.

 

 

"Oh, just to let you know. Annie is now known as Armin and Ymir is Jean, due to them being reincarnated as males. It would of been strange to call them with female names." And there's Levi, being blunt and rude as ever. But that wasn't what I had in mind.

 

 

"Way to kill the mood, Le-" Ymir began, but I interrupted him.

 

 

"HAHAHAHAH! Ymir as Jean? The world has gone mad!"

 

 

"Har har, Eren. Nice to see you, too, Suicidal Bastard."

 

 

"Speaking of that familiar nickname, I guess I should call you Horseface from now, Horseface."

 

 

He gritted his teeth. "I dare you!"

 

 

"Ah, before we get on with this squabble, guess who else I found?" I said.

 

 

As if on cue, a figure leaped onto Levi's back, surprising him.

 

 

"Big Bro!" Isabel exclaimed happily. "Good to see ya, again!"

 

 

"Isabel....." Levi faltered, loss for words when his former sister is right in front of him, alive.

 

 

"And not only that,  Mr. and Mrs Jaeger, Armin, Petra, and Auruo is here!"

 

 

Annie perked up at the sound of Armin. "Armin, he's with you?"

 

 

"Yes, she's with us," Isabel corrected him.

 

 

"Armin's a girl?" Levi questioned.

 

 

"Yep! And a pretty petite one, too. If you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows at Annie for special effect.

 

 

He blushed, therefore, confirming that even the most stoic of people can show emotions.

 

 

"Wait." Ymir thought aloud. "If we have the real Armin, what should we call Annie from now on?"

 

 

".........."

 

 

Levi then snapped his fingers. "Okay, got one. Annie, from now on, you'll be Sir Caterpillar-sized Eyebrows Erwin."

 

 

"No, fuck you." And there goes Annie's embarrassment.

 

 

"Come on," I grabbed Levi's hands, encouraging him to follow me.

 

 

"Where are we going?"

 

 

"Home, of course silly!" Isabel piped up. "Judging by your clothes, you have not place to stay, so why now with us?"

 

 

"But wouldn't it be too much for your mom? Your living in the poor section of this area, aren't you?"

 

 

Isabel and I looked at each other and smirked.

 

 

"Wellllll," I said slowly. "We kinda basically steal to live. So, as long as you steal, you can stay!"

 

 

Levi paused and confronted me, making me confused.

 

 

"Who are you and what the hell have you done to my Eren?!"

 

 

"Levi....." I said exasperatedly.

 

 

"No. My Eren would never resort to this kind of thing." He crossed his arms. "It was Isabel, wasn't it. Isabel corrupted you didn't she?"

 

 

I rolled my eyes and pull up my sleeves and did the most girly thing I did in my whole life. Mikasa-stye. I grabbed hold on the hems of his cloak, kicked his ankles from behind, and tripped him. Caught by surprise, he landed hard on the ground, allowing me to sit on his chest with a whump!

 

 

"Ooof!"

 

 

"Levi. I did this on my accord. I'm still the same as ever," I said as calmly as I can. Then I mustered up the angriest and scariest face that I have seen Mikasa wore once when she was mad the time she first saw us kissing during the Roman era. I even lowered my voice. "But if you insist that I'm not your Eren, maybe the next reincarnation that I will personally sent you to will."

 

 

Ymir whistled while Isabel tried to contain her laughter. Annie lifted up his lips. Well, after all, I did get that move I used on Levi from her, er, him.

 

 

"Fine," Levi groaned. "Your my one and only Eren. Now, please get off me."

 

 

"With pleasure."

 

 

And with that, that's how my day ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I now feel relieved. Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes.  
> BTW: This girl is awesoooommmeee!!!! Her voice is amazing! <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2su8At4GWDU>

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes! :3


End file.
